E is for Elevator
by Annamaen
Summary: #2 Much to Naruto's annoyance, his sex-crazed lover has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex and has dubbed it The Sexual Alphabet. Mature, PWP. Graphic. SASUNARU.


Hello again! Thank you everyone for your reviews and ideas!

A particular thanks to "rainbowlover25" as I was a bit stumped for F so credit to F is for Ferris Wheel when it's completed.

"Always and Forevermore" you were absolutely right about E for Elevator :)

And "JChan2845" I think I can do J is for Jungle for you.

I'm very grateful for all of my reviews, favourites and followers. Please continue with them and leave any comments or things you'd like to see and I'll try to accommodate.

**WARNING:** This is M rated for a reason and though it has a little plot it is primarily a PWP series. If you don't like YAOI please go back.

**DISCLAIMER:** I hold no rights to Naruto. The series is mine however.

Please enjoy...

* * *

**E is for Elevator**

**Annamean**

* * *

Stupid, _stupid_ Sasuke and his stupid, _stupid_ list! Naruto sneezed again, almost dislodging his head from his shoulders and definitely startling everyone in the coffee shop but this was _not_ man flu thank you very much.

"He's not here," commented Sakura, laughing.

Still, Naruto continued to glare as though Sasuke Uchiha had just walked into a small coffee shop. "I'm sick, and it's all that jackass' fault," he whined, trying to sound cross and not bunged up (at which he failed).

Laughing despite his sour mood, Ino and Sakura tried to remind him that there had been some good things about his latest holiday with Sasuke. He'd been to _Antarctica_. The two of them, seemingly ignorant of Naruto's growing displeasure, talked about how lucky Naruto was to have such a man, that they'd never get to visit all the places Sasuke and Naruto went, that they'd happily have the cold for the experience.

Naruto scoffed at them. "Do you know _why_ he dragged me to the end of the Earth?" he asked.

"To spend time alone?" guessed Ino.

"To have _sex,"_ he whispered but the three women on the table near theirs still heard and wrinkled their noses in distaste, muttering about inappropriate conversations and _gays_, making Sakura and Ino bristle.

Even though knowing it was asking for trouble and giggles (a curse that apparently effected all of the women he knew), Naruto explained quietly about Sasuke's list. Ino blushed, leaning closer for all the yummy details and Sakura cracked up, reiterating what Naruto already knew was true: that Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most well-known men on the planet, was a perverted sex addict.

On the table with the three women, one talked clearly around her cup that _homosexuals_ had no morals, that they were terrible influences on younger, impressionable children and that they were _dirty_.

"Don't," he eyed both of his friends.

Sakura ignored him, twisting in her lounge chair to stare at the woman spewing out all the prejudice drivel. "Can you keep it down, you're interrupting us," she pointed between herself and Ino, "Getting all the dirty details of our gay friend's sex life. You know what that is, where Sasuke _Uchiha_, that billionaire on the front of your magazine, shags him until he can't see straight," she finished, her eyebrows arched, just waiting for another go.

Naruto sighed, sneezed and gave the dumbfounded women a small wave, sinking into his comfy seat.

"H-How _vulgar!"_

Before Sakura and Ino could say anything else, the three women gathered their purses and fled the cafe. To Sakura's surprise the woman behind the counter brought them each a chocolate muffin, laughing before saying it was a treat from her and her girlfriend, giving Naruto a wink of apparently gay approval.

Ino slapped the round table, laughing. "That was awesome," she complimented Sakura who bowed graciously, picking up and pulling apart her muffin.

Naruto shook his head, smiling because he couldn't do anything else. "Marvellous," he snorted.

"Please, they were just morons, back to the list," Sakura directed. "What's next?"

"I have no idea," the blonde shrugged. "It's his list," he added.

Sakura and Ino both laughed, both demanding to be kept informed and both theorising places Sasuke might have come up with, some usual couple places like a _bed_ and others more outrageous like at Kiba and Hinata's wedding next month, _inside_ the church and Naruto glared at them.

"If you even _think-"_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

His threat interrupted, Naruto answered his phone quickly. "Hey. What? I'm out with Sakura and Ino," he stopped and the women mouthed _Sasuke_ at each other, earning another scowl. "Uh, ok...about half an hour? Ok, bye," he closed his phone and, before the nosy duo could ask, Naruto said, "He wants me to take him a sandwich," simply.

Ino leered at her blonde friend. "O is for office?" she asked and then she and Sakura burst out laughing.

Naruto paled dramatically. It better bloody not be sex related, not with how crappy he was feeling!

* * *

To his surprise Sasuke was leaning against the desk in the lobby of Uchiha Industries, ignoring the receptionist with hearts in her hopeful eyes, waiting for him. "Hey," he greeted, walking up to him.

Sasuke frowned, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"You ought to greet me with a kiss," Sasuke told him, pouting, and the receptionist gasped, darting her eyes between the two men in front of her even as the security guard called hello to someone named Naruto.

Blushing the blonde went onto his toes (Sasuke just _had_ to wear high heels or something) and pecked the Uchiha lightly on the lips. "Happy now? Here," he offered the sandwich and coffee over.

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto. "Come up to my office for a bit," he said.

Naruto recalled what Ino had hinted at and his eyes widened, then he sneezed into a tissue. "Are you joking? No!" he blushed scarlet.

"Why are you so red?"

"I'm not going up to your office so you can do _you know what_ to me. I'm sick," he whispered angrily.

Sasuke stared down at Naruto. "I'd never do something like that to you in my office when you're ill, I just wanted to have lunch with you," he sounded so hurt that Naruto immediately felt horrible.

Naruto guided them over to the elevator, smiling at Sasuke to cheer him up, holding his hand. "I'm sorry, blame Ino," he pushed the button and it _dinged!_ it's arrival.

Aside from an arched, curious eyebrow Sasuke didn't comment because he was well aware of the two women Naruto spent his free time with and stepped into the elevator behind him. Sasuke listened as Naruto rattled off more updates about his friends (that Sasuke was forced to tolerate) until the elevator lurched, dropped and the lights flickered off, effectively shutting Naruto up.

"W-What? Sasuke!" the blonde looked panicked.

Sasuke hugged his small, slightly claustrophobic lover and pressed the red button on the panel listening until it buzzed and connected. "The elevator has broken down," he informed simply to whichever receptionist had picked up the emergency receiver.

"That's-" Naruto sneezed loudly. "That's it?!" he repeated, wide eyed.

Sasuke shrugged and leaned against the far wall. "What do you think I can do? We'll be fine. They'll contact the fire service and get us out, we just need to be patient," he said soothingly.

"But what if something goes _wrong?"_ the blonde demanded. "The elevator could fall and we'll be crushed or we could be stuck in here for _days_ with no food and we'll die or-"

The Uchiha kissed him, another effective way of shutting up his adorable blonde. "At least we'd be together."

Naruto's eyes widened then softened, glittering slightly and he allowed Sasuke to kiss him again, let him deepen it and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, letting the raven turn them until Naruto was trapped between the wall and Sasuke's firm, unyielding chest. His hands roamed from Sasuke's neck to his shoulders where he squeezed the forever tight muscles and Sasuke moaned into his mouth; then slid to loosen Sasuke's tie and pop the buttons of the shirt he'd ironed that morning, as Naruto had made Sasuke's coffee.

The Uchiha's hands had found Naruto's pert rear and he massaged the mounds gently, pushing their hips together and listening as Naruto moaned, their erections suddenly touching and rubbing together slowly.

"Sasuke..." the blonde breathed.

"Let me," Sasuke returned, slipping his fingertips into the waistband of Naruto's jeans.

Naruto's eyes widened again at how softly Sasuke spoke. Was Sasuke scared? "Ok," he agreed, smiling as Sasuke kissed him fiercely, igniting a volcano beneath them because _what if_ this was their last time?

He gasped as Sasuke pressed him against the wall, his elegant fingers popping the button on Naruto's jeans and curling around the blonde's cock, stroking it, kissing him until Naruto felt lightheaded from the pleasure. Just as determined Naruto raked his blunt nails down Sasuke's chest, catching both nipples and the Uchiha growled into Naruto's mouth, biting the blonde's lower lip.

"Turn around," Sasuke ordered quietly.

Obediently he did, pressing his palms against the wall.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's jeans down and his little lover stepped out of one leg, spreading his legs and looking over his shoulder at Sasuke, his eyes alight with desire that drove Sasuke absolutely wild.

He licked his fingers and Naruto watched. Wet enough, Sasuke pressed two fingers deep into his blonde, making Naruto cry out in surprise at the rough treatment. Sasuke whispered an apology as he scissored his fingers open, pushing them deep and hooking them, pulling out and repeating until Naruto was moaning again, nailing gouged into the material on the wall.

"H-Hurry!" Naruto's breath hitched.

"It'll hurt," Sasuke replied, licking Naruto's ear as he continued to abuse Naruto's wanton body.

Naruto shook his head, groaning as Sasuke's fingers pressed against the spot that made him both feel numb and electrified. "I don't...I don't _care._ Now," he met Sasuke's eyes over his shoulder.

Removing his fingers, Sasuke spat onto his hand and rubbed his saliva up and down his erection, coating it until it shimmered in the flickering emergency light.

In a quick thrust, Sasuke penetrated the tight entrance and bit Naruto's shoulder to stifle his groan of ecstasy because fucking Naruto just _had_ to be worth _dying_ for. Naruto was always hot and tight no matter how long Sasuke took preparing him; idly he remembered his last birthday when Naruto said they could do whatever Sasuke wanted and the raven had spent a full _hour_ exploring Naruto's hole with his fingers, making Naruto cum twice with only _that_.

Sasuke pulled back slowly and heard Naruto moan and whisper his name so pleadingly that Sasuke roughly shoved himself back in, hitting the blonde prostate and making him arch, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream of painful euphoria.

Again and again, at an unsteady, punishing pace Sasuke drove himself as deep into Naruto's smaller body, darkening the bruise on his hip with one hand and pinching a pert nipple with the other, not sure (and not caring) that Naruto would be sore for days.

"I-I-" the noise Naruto made was so lewd.

Sasuke grunted, rutting forward and dragging Naruto's hips back so they slammed together. "Me too," he managed, biting his lip as his orgasm raced through his nerves. "_Shit!"_

"Oh..._god! _Sa-Sasuke!"

The sound Naruto made added to the way his body clenched and Sasuke, unable to control himself, pushed himself deep once more and stilled his hips, relishing in the feeling of his climax, his cum coating the walls of Naruto's insides, marking him.

Sasuke fell against Naruto sweat-covered back and they both gasped, trying to come down from their wild high that made them raw animals.

"L-Love you," Naruto rasped.

Sasuke smiling, pressing a kiss to Naruto's neck and whispered, "I love you too," as he carefully pulled out of Naruto's body.

The elevator dropped suddenly then stopped and Naruto squeaked when the lights blinked back on and a distorted voice said over the intercom, _"We'll have you free in five minutes or so. Please be patient and we apologise for the delay of our team arriving."_

Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him, dressing quickly, flushed at the thought of anyone seeing them. "Late?" he ranted, readying himself to have a go at everybody now that he knew they were going to be rescued. He looked at Sasuke's watch, not bothered that it was still fastened around his lover's wrist (he bought it and therefore could use it whenever he wanted). "It's taken them an hour to get here! The nearest fire station is a ten minute walk!" he raged.

The Uchiha straightened his clothes. "At least we're going to be ok," he pointed out, pecking Naruto's lips.

Naruto smiled at how sweet Sasuke was being guessing that the Uchiha really had been quiet scared but, before he could return the sentiment, he sneezed, knocking his headache back to full force.

* * *

Sighing and feeling absolutely rotten, Naruto trudged through their apartment in search of the ice cream Sasuke had bought for his sore throat, banned from ramen until he was feeling a bit better.

Naruto collapsed onto the sofa, unable to will himself back to bed with his spoils but Sasuke had put a blanket over the couch, knowing Naruto's habits well enough by now and put a blue-ray in the player, ready for Naruto got restless. He reached for the remote, smiling at how thoughtful Sasuke had been while he was ill, not pestering him for sex or doing anything from that ridiculous list, and pressed play.

Immediately the title came up,

_E is for Elevator. 2 down, 24 to go._

_Production of Uchiha Industries security footage._

The blonde's eyes widened then narrowed. "SASUKE!" he screamed furiously.

* * *

In his office, free _finally_ from the meeting Itachi insisted he be part of, Sasuke put the round disc into his computer determined to enjoy his lunch hour and frowned when _The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_ began playing.

"Oh shit," he cursed, wondering if Itachi needed him for any other pointless meetings...hopefully for the next century?

* * *

**The End**

* * *

And that is E for Elevator completed. Please leave a review with a comment on whether you're enjoying the series and what you'd like to see and I'll be sure to have the next installment up as soon as possible.

TTFN!

Annamaen


End file.
